1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to a pixel, a method of driving the pixel, and an organic light emitting display device including the pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device displays an image by using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) that generates light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a high response speed, and may display a clear image.
In general, the organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels, each having a driving transistor and an OLED. Each pixel may display a corresponding grayscale (e.g., gray level) by controlling an amount of current supplied to the OLED by using the driving transistor.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.